Yellow Light
by Myria Moon
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention, né sur fond de Yellow Light d'Of Monsters and Men. Parce que parfois, lorsque Pitch s'endort, une lueur le guide à travers l'obscurité de son sommeil, loin des cauchemars.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages des Cinq Légendes sont la propriété de Dreamworks et ceux de Guardians of Childhood à William Joyce. Bien entendu, les chansons évoquées sont celles d'Of Monsters and Men.**

**Rating T**

**Personnages/Pairings : Pitch, Seraphina mentionnée**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

.

Yellow Light

.

_Just grab a hold of my hand,__  
__I will lead you through this wonderland.__  
_

.

Tout le monde savait ce qu'il y avait eu _avant_. Avant qu'ils ne deviennent tous des esprits. Le Père Noël se rappelait de son passé de bandit, la fée des dents souriait doucement en se rappelant de sa défunte famille et le lapin de Pâques ne pouvait que regretter sa planète d'origines. Le marchand de sable lui, adressait parfois un signe de la main à ses sœurs les étoiles qu'il avait quitté pour devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et depuis qu'il avait récupéré ses dents de lait, il arrivait parfois à Jack de se rendre sur les tombes de sa sœur et de sa famille.

Tous les esprits se rappelaient de leur passé. Sauf lui. Lui, le roi des cauchemars.

Quand il essayait de se souvenir, l'obscurité le dévorait un peu plus de l'intérieur pour le retenir : il était leur pantin. Et les cauchemars refusaient de le laisser partir. Pas leur pantin, pas leur enveloppe charnelle sans laquelle ils auraient bien plus de mal à lutter contre la lumière des Gardiens et de la Lune. Mais Pitch voulait se rappeler : entre ses doigts, le pendentif au creux duquel se trouvait le portrait d'une petite fille, semblait dégager une chaleur agréable et familière. Il l'avait depuis tant de temps, ce bijou. Le croquemitaine aurait pu s'en débarrasser mais quelque chose de plus fort que l'obscurité l'en empêchait.

Ses doigts glacés retraçaient le visage de la petite fille. Elle avait dû être importante. Elle ne pouvait que l'être. Pourquoi aurait-il son portrait sinon ?

Assis par terre, dos à son globe terrestre, Pitch ferma les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, les cages qui pendaient au plafond de son repaire grinçaient au rythme des courants d'air qui venaient les effleurer. Parfois, le piaffement de l'une de ses créatures lui parvenait. Puis, le silence se fit totalement. Surpris, Pitch rouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui, l'obscurité était totale. Il ne voyait même plus le sol. Le croquemitaine ne paniqua pas pour autant : il savait reconnaître ses rêves car ils étaient toujours ainsi, immuables. Et quand bien même, n'était-il pas le roi des cauchemars ? Pitch dormait et en attendant de se réveiller, il allait errer dans les ténèbres de ses songes.

Faute de pouvoir faire autre chose, Pitch pensait marcher un moment. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, même s'il l'ignorait encore, le rêve de Pitch serait différent de tous les autres qu'il avait fait au cours de son existence millénaire. Étrangement, le pendentif était là, dans sa main. Surpris, Pitch l'observa : c'était bien la première fois qu'un objet apparaissait dans ses rêves. Au moment où la question « mais que fait-il ici » lui traversa l'esprit, le pendentif se dissout entre ses doigts pour devenir une boule de douce lumière. Interdit, Pitch l'observa. Cette fois-ci, il commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire.

Du bout des doigts, il voulu effleurer la lumière mais celle-ci s'éloigna de lui. En fronçant les sourcils, Pitch s'en approcha à nouveau mais encore une fois, la lumière recula. Le croquemitaine se figea lorsque des murmures commencèrent à se faire au moment où il tentait d'attraper la lueur pour la troisième fois. En écoutant attentivement, Pitch réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas des chuchotements des ombres. Non. C'était différent. Les ombres, il comprenait ce qu'elles lui disaient. En cet instant, ces murmures demeuraient incompréhensibles.

La lumière vînt le narguer sous son nez. Agacé, Pitch tenta à nouveau de l'attraper, sans succès. Et ce fut ainsi pendant ce qui parut une éternité au croquemitaine. Pourtant, il ne s'en laissait pas : à vrai dire, plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus il avait l'impression qu'il _devait_ à tout prix attraper cette lumière. Autour de lui, les murmures étaient devenus plus forts. Pitch n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais c'était la voix enfantine d'une petite fille qui les prononçaient. Le croquemitaine ne s'en rendait pas compte mais tandis qu'il suivait la lumière, le paysage autour de lui s'éclaircissait. Et peu à peu, les chuchotements des ombres se faisaient entendre. Leurs grands yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent en grand dans l'obscurité et dardaient sur Pitch un regard glacé. D'une voix douce, elles tentaient de rappeler à elles leur pantin. Mais il ne les écoutait pas : il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait cette lumière. C'était comme un besoin vital.

Soudain, la lueur s'arrêta de s'agiter à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'approcher d'elle. Ce fut à ce moment là que Pitch réalisa à quel point son environnement avait changé : tout était bien plus clair. Il était dans du gris, presque blanc. Et à vrai dire, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus qu'un pas à faire pour passer totalement dans un environnement immaculé et pouvoir attrapé la lueur. Les murmures de la petite fille couvrait les chuchotements des ombres mais Pitch n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Et bien vite, la certitude qu'il comprendrait le sens de ses paroles lorsqu'il attraperait la lumière s'installa en lui.

Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main : c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que les chuchotements des ombres qui l'appelaient. La lueur ne bougea pas. Pitch s'apprêta à faire un pas. Les mots de la petite fille lui parurent un peu plus clair.

Mais les ombres n'étaient pas d'accord. Elles garderaient leur pantin, elles s'en étaient fait le serment.

Au moment où Pitch allait saisir la lumière, les ombres jaillirent derrière lui. Exactement comme le jour où elles avaient fait de lui leur pantin, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elles étaient trop rapides pour cela. Elles se saisirent de lui et le tirèrent en arrière, vers l'obscurité. Pitch eu beau se débattre, forcer le plus possible pour rester auprès de la lumière, il n'y pouvait rien. Il se faisait irrémédiablement tiré vers l'environnement gris puis noir de ses rêves. Peu à peu, les murmures de la petite fille faiblirent, remplacés par la froideur et les affreux chuchotements des ombres. Ses efforts étaient vains. Ses forces s'envolaient, dévorées par l'obscurité. Les yeux de Pitch se fermèrent. Un grincement familier résonna. Puis, il rouvrit les yeux.

Il était à nouveau dans sa tanière. Les cages grinçaient toujours au rythme des courants d'air. Sa mémoire était toujours aussi vide. Et entre ses doigts, le pendentif était toujours là, rassurant.

.

_Just follow my yellow light__  
__And ignore all those big warning signs._


End file.
